


Debaser

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Romantic Fluff, Sub Loki (Marvel), degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki, Prince of Asgard, had a serious kink.  He loved breaking taboos.  Loved doing things that would be unthinkable to most of his kind.  He would try almost anything if it went against everything Asgard stood for.When Anthony Howardson shows up in an unexpected place, Loki discovers that everything he's ever wanted is within his reach.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Debaser

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Arty and Ehtar for the cheerreading. No beta on this, so be gentle!

Loki, Prince of Asgard, had a serious kink. He loved breaking taboos. Loved doing things that would be unthinkable to most of his kind. He would try almost anything if it went against everything Asgard stood for.

Right now he was about to break one of his favorite taboos: prostitution. He was in a small, lower-class brothel in Vanaheim, sitting with his back to the bar, his looks disguised just slightly, and waiting for a client to take an interest in him. Being a whore felt delicious. The madam believed he was a poor commoner, only coming in a few times a year to earn extra money during hard times. Even when the clients were bad in bed -- and they usually were -- Loki got off on knowing what Asgard would think of their prince so debasing himself.

Just the thought of that sent a shiver through him as the door opened. Loki wondered if the man coming in would choose _him_. He looked up, curious--

\-- and froze. Norns. It was _Anthony._

Anthony Howardson was Loki’s best friend, and the love of Loki’s life. The one person Loki could never have. And he was _here._ Loki looked away, hoping the man wouldn’t notice him. Normally Anthony frequented higher-class brothels than this, damn it all.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” Anthony’s voice said from beside him.

Loki looked up, and nearly flinched. Anthony was looking at him with interest. Loki tried to recover himself. “Hello, sir. Can I help you?”

Anthony’s eyes roved over Loki’s body. “Anyone ever tell you that you resemble a certain Aesir prince?”

Loki swallowed. Surely Anthony didn’t know who he really was? “I’ve heard that, yes.” It was part of the fun. Usually.

Anthony smiled, a very polite leer. “Care to spend an hour with me?”

Wait, what? Anthony wanted to bed a whore who looked like Loki? The prince had no idea how to react to that. Did that mean Anthony wanted him? How could Loki possibly get out of this situation?

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, “but I am waiting for someone.”

Anthony frowned. “I’ll pay you twice your going rate.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “Sir--”

“Three times,” Anthony declared.

Loki could see the madam paying attention, so he hid a grimace. “If you’ll follow me, sir.” He stood up and gave Anthony a weak smile, leading the other man towards his assigned room in the back of the brothel.

Opening his door, he allowed Anthony to walk in first, then he closed the door behind them. He wasn’t expecting Anthony to immediately pin him to the door, his mouth on Loki’s neck.

“Wait,” Loki said. There was only one way to stop this.

Anthony, thankfully, was respectful even to whores. He took a step back. “What is it?”

Loki made his appearance shimmer, and dropped the glamor. He took a deep breath. “Hello, Anthony.”

His friend’s eyes went wide, and he exhaled roughly. “Loki. You’re really….”

“Yes,” Loki admitted. “I come here to entertain myself sometimes.” He mentally winced. Surely Anthony would be disgusted.

Anthony looked ready to crawl under a rock. “And I tried to hire you.”

His friend _did_ want him, then. Encouraged, Loki gave him a small smile. “I’ve always found you attractive, you know.”

“Have you?” Anthony looked up at him, hesitant, but Loki could see the hope blooming in his eyes.

“You could have had me for free,” Loki teased. Now that he wasn’t afraid of rejection, he had to admit this situation was rather amusing.

Anthony’s lips quirked. “It would leave me more money for courting gifts, I admit.”

Loki blinked, stunned. “You would court me?”

“I’ve wanted to for years, Loki.” Anthony’s eyes were soft.

Loki couldn’t help but close the space between them, cupping Anthony’s jaw in his hands and kissing him softly. “I would be delighted, my sweet Anthony.”

They kissed for several long minutes. It started sweet and gentle, but years of pent-up desire made themselves known. Anthony's mouth turned demanding, and it made Loki want more. He broke the kiss, panting heavily. "It would be shameful if our first time was in a brothel," he said, hesitating. "Will you take me here? Please?"

Anthony looked surprised, but not disgusted. “You like doing shameful things?” When Loki nodded, Anthony smirked, eyes dark with lust. “I bet you’ve serviced many a man here.”

“A few,” Loki acknowledged, wondering how his love would feel about that.

“I can picture you on your knees for strangers, commoners, people not fit to kiss your boots.” Anthony’s voice was rough, and he ran a hand down Loki’s side to his hip. “It’s fucking hot. Maybe sometime I could make you earn enough to pay for a dinner for us both.”

Loki’s cock jumped, and his lust flared hotly. Anthony was willing to play these games with him? “Maybe you could watch from behind a curtain. I could hide you with magic.”

Anthony groaned. “I would make you crawl for me, if you wanted it. Make you beg for my cock. Paint you with my release. Fuck you after you’re full of other men’s seed.”

At that, Loki whined. “Yes, Anthony. Please. Anything you want.” Surely he must be dreaming, that Anthony would indulge him so.

Anthony pulled Loki roughly against him. “Do you like pain, my darling?”

“Yes, Sir,” Loki breathed.

“Good,” Anthony replied, and leaned up to sink his teeth into Loki’s neck.

Loki gasped in pleasure, mindlessly grinding his cock against Anthony’s stomach. Anthony reached up under the back of Loki’s tunic and raked his nails over Loki’s flesh, drawing a whine from the prince. “Anthony, please. I need you.”

“Clothes off,” Anthony ordered, and the hardness in his tone made Loki want to beg.

Loki used magic to remove his clothes with a thought, never breaking eye contact with Anthony.

“Good boy.” Anthony walked across the small room to stand against the wall. “Come here.”

The prince got down on all fours and crawled slowly to his love. He knew he looked handsome like this -- many clients had said so -- and he wanted Anthony to have time to appreciate it.

Anthony licked his lips as Loki approached. “I’m going to use your mouth,” he said. “Raise up, hands behind your back.”

Loki knelt, clasped his hands behind him, and leaned in to lick the head of Anthony’s cock. It was one thing to please a customer; it was another entirely to satisfy the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Anthony took a handful of Loki’s hair and tugged lightly. Loki gladly opened his mouth, allowing Anthony to slide his cock inside. His lust built as Anthony used him, fucking his face like he was nothing than the whore he pretended to be. His eyes fluttered closed, his focus entirely on pleasing his beloved.

His meditative state was cut short when Anthony pulled out abruptly, but he knew why immediately as Anthony’s seed spurted onto his face. Loki moaned, feeling filthy. It was a delicious sensation. He opened his eyes slowly.

Anthony was watching him, smiling. “On the bed, my darling. On your back. Spread your legs for me.”

Loki crawled to the bed and heaved himself up onto it, taking the position Anthony desired. He watched, still feeling pleasantly fuzzy as Anthony laid down between his legs.

“Show me your pretty hole,” Anthony ordered softly.

Loki lifted his legs, holding his knees to his chest. To his surprise, Anthony began to lick Loki’s entrance. With a start, Loki realized that Anthony enjoyed breaking taboos as much as Loki did. Oh, Norns, how had he gotten so lucky? His brilliant, handsome friend was as depraved as Loki, the proof right there in the tongue buried in Loki’s ass.

Anthony kept sucking and licking at Loki’s hole, making Loki shake with need. He was moaning, lost in pleasure. The only thing that would make this better is if Loki was tied down. Maybe next time, he hoped.

Loki had no idea how much time had passed when Anthony rose up to kneel over him, guiding his cock into place. Anthony breached him slowly, the fat head of his cock stretching Loki open in the best of ways, and then Anthony was leaning over him.

Anthony’s mouth tasted of Loki’s ass, and the reminder of how disgusting they both were made him buck up against his love. Anthony thrust all the way in, and they both moaned.

Anthony pulled back slightly, catching his breath. He was smiling tenderly. “Give me a moment, sweetheart. You feel so good, and I don’t want this over too soon.”

Loki’s heart felt too big for his chest. He could see Anthony’s devotion in his eyes. How had he missed this, before? “You feel wonderful, my Anthony.”

“Yes, Loki. _Your_ Anthony. Just as you are mine now.” Anthony pulled his hips back, then thrust hard into Loki. “ _My_ lover. _My_ prince. _My_ whore.” Loki whimpered as Anthony began to fuck him. “I want to own you. I want to see you in court, regal and perfect, knowing that I’m the only one who gets to debase you.”

Loki’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Yes, Anthony. I am yours, all of me.” He was getting close to orgasm, even with his cock untouched. “Please let me come, Sir. Please.”

Anthony wrapped his hand around Loki’s throat. “Touch yourself.”

Loki reached down and started stroking himself as Anthony cut off his air supply. After a long moment everything started to grow dim. He was so close, so--

Anthony let go, and slapped Loki hard across the face.

Loki orgasmed, his pleasure wrenched out of him as he felt Anthony’s cock throb with his own release. He felt like he was floating, barely aware as Anthony withdrew and positioned Loki to lay on Anthony’s shoulder.

When he came back to himself some time later, he was certain for a moment that he’d been dreaming. He jerked to full awareness, and realized he was laying on Anthony’s chest. “That was no dream,” he mumbled in surprise.

“It feels like one, doesn’t it?” Anthony kissed the top of Loki’s head, sounding happy. “I should have known that you were perfect for me in this way as well.” Loki looked up. Anthony’s expression was one of complete happiness. “After all,” the man continued, “I’ve long known you were perfect for me in every other way.”

Loki couldn’t help but blush. His heart felt lighter than he could remember it ever being, and he wanted to shout his devotion from the roof of the palace. Not that he _would_ , but he would make sure Asgard knew he was being courted by the most glorious man in all the realms. “You are perfect for me as well, Anthony.”

They laid together quietly for a long moment, basking in feelings long hidden.

Finally, Loki made himself rise. “We should go. I did not plan to stay for longer than a customer or two, as the Thing is meeting early tomorrow.”

Anthony sighed and got out of the bed. “May I see you tomorrow, then?”

“Of course.” Loki couldn’t stop smiling. “I will be done by lunch, if you wish to come to my quarters for a meal.”

Anthony beamed. “I would be delighted.” He gave Loki a brief, tender kiss. “You know, I’ve always wanted to tie you to that enormous bed of yours, my prince.”

“That’s a fantasy we’ve both had, then.” Loki kissed his lover. “Feel free to bring some rope.”

Loki was giddy. One accidental encounter, and he was getting everything he wanted in life.

Maybe the Norns had blessed him, after all.


End file.
